Conventionally, in material handling environments, multiple conveyors are arranged for transporting articles from one place to another. These articles may be consumer goods, packaged boxes, cases, items, cartons, and/or the like that are to be transported on such conveyors from a source location to a destination location. For example, the source location may be a warehouse, an inbound container dock, a pickup area, an inventory, a storage facility, or another conveyor. The destination location may be, for example, a cubby, a pallet, a put wall, a staging area, or an outbound container dock. In such material handling environments, some of the conveyors transporting the articles are feed conveyors (e.g., upstream conveyors), while some of the conveyors are takeaway conveyors (e.g., downstream conveyors.) The upstream conveyors may feed articles from the source location to the downstream conveyors, and, upon receiving articles from the upstream conveyors, the downstream conveyors may feed the articles at the destination location (e.g., into discharge chutes or into another conveyor). Accordingly, in material handling systems, multiple upstream conveyors merge to one or more downstream conveyors for transporting articles from the source location to the destination location.